This invention relates to optical receivers.
In Fiber-To-The-Home systems, information is sent optically from a central office terminal to a remote terminal and then to a distant terminal which is typically located at a curb or mounted on a pole for serving several subscribers or, eventually, could be located at the customer's premises. An optical receiver is located at each terminal to convert the optical signal to an electrical signal and amplify the signal so that the signal can be transmitted on a coaxial cable to the customer.
In broadband analog IM (Intensity Modulation) systems, carrier frequencies typically range from 40 MHz to 600 MHz. In such systems, linear amplification, noise and signal distortions are significant problems. For example, impedance matching of the low noise amplifier of the receiver circuit with succeeding stages to which it is coupled should be accomplished without adding noise and distortion. Conventional emitter followers used for impedance matching, however, degrade linearity. Further, because linearity and noise are bias-dependent parameters of the active amplifying devices (e.g., transistors), it becomes increasingly important to maintain the optimum quiescent operating conditions for the receiver active devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an optical receiver with low noise and distortion characteristics. It is a further object to provide a receiver where the optimum operating conditions are set and maintained by an active bias circuit which continually adjusts the amplifier circuit bias to compensate for device aging, initial tolerances, temperatures, and the changing DC input current, produced by the optical signal.